I can see clearly now
by JamesMarsters15
Summary: Spike und Buffy streiten - und versöhnen sich dann wieder. Fluff


**Autor:**James Marsters15

**Titel:****I can see clearly now**

**E-Mail:**JamesMarsters15yahoo.de

**Teil:**1/1

**Beta-Reader:**Namenlose

**Widmung:**Diese Geschichte möchte ich meiner Freundin Jasmin widmen. Sie ist die beste Freundin, die man sich nur wünschen kann. Und ich glaube, wenn sie diese Story liest, wird ihr schnell klar sein, aus welchem Grund ich sie geschrieben habe.

**Disclaimer:**Die Charas, Räumlichkeiten, etc. gehören alle nicht mir. Aber die Idee.

**Pairing:**B/S

**Genre/s:**Romantik, am Rande Drama

**Kommentar 1:**Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story und ihr reviewt mir. Hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben.

**Kommentar 2:**Meine Schwester hat die Story korrigiert, also gehören alle Fehler ihr. Packt sie in ein E-Mail-Textfeld und schickt sie ihr:** satizilefsms.at**

**I can see clearly now**

„Ich will nicht mit dir diskutieren! Die Freundschaft ist dir sowieso nicht wichtig genug, also lass es sein." Dieser eine Satz hatte alles zwischen ihnen verändert. Er hatte ihn in die unergründliche Tiefe des Kummers gestürzt und sie ... sie hatte es nicht so gemeint.

Sie hatte ihm doch nur klar machen wollen, dass es so nicht ging, dass es so, nie funktionieren würde. Natürlich fühlte sie seit einiger Zeit auch dieses Gefühl in der Magengegend, aber sie verstand es diese Empfindung zu missachten.

Sie hatte einfach Angst, wenn sie sich ihre Gefühle zu ihm eingestehen würde, dass sie, falls es nicht funktionieren sollte, ihre Freundschaft damit aufs Spiel setzen würde.

„Du hast Recht!", schoss er zurück, ohne zu überlegen was dieser Satz auslösen könnte.

„Tja, dann haben wir uns ja nichts mehr zu sagen.", sagte Buffy leise ... zu leise, um so cool rüberkommen zu können wie sie wollte.

Zu schnell hatte sie sich umgedreht, als dass sie noch die Tränen in seinen Augen hätte sehen können.

Ich Idiot. Was hab ich getan? Jetzt hab ich sie ganz verloren. Vorher war sie wenigstens noch meine Freundin. Und was ist sie jetzt?

Ich bin vielleicht blöd. Warum hab ich das gesagt? Jetzt hab ich ihn als Freund verloren, obwohl ich es gar nicht riskiert habe, indem ich ihm meine Gefühle gestanden habe. Warum bin ich nur so dumm gewesen, und bin gegangen?

-

Spike überlegte gerade, wie er seinen Fehler wieder glatt bügeln konnte, da kam ihm die Idee, Buffy einen Brief zu schreiben, der alles erklären sollte.

Gedacht, getan. Schon fing er an nach Papier und Stift zu suchen, und er musste auch nicht lange danach kramen, da hatte er schon alles beisammen, also konnte es losgehen.

Nachdem Spike den Brief beendet hatte, schlich er sich zu Buffys Haus und versteckte sich auf dem Baum vor ihrem Fenster – dort saß er oft, um Buffy zu beobachten. Jetzt musste er nur noch den richtigen Moment abwarten und dann schnell durchs Fenster ins Haus gelangen und den Brief auf ihrem Bett platzieren.

Buffy brauchte endlos lang, um sich fürs Bad fertig zu machen, um zu duschen. Jetzt war schon eine halbe Stunde vergangen und Buffy hatte das Zimmer immer noch nicht verlassen.

Wird's bald? Jetzt wird's aber langsam Zeit, dass du im Bad verschwindest und 'ne Weile nicht wieder kommst. Spike war schon ganz unruhig. Wenn sie nicht bald das Zimmer verlassen würde, würde Spike auf Grund seines eingeschlafenen Fußes vom Baum fallen.

Dann passierte es.

Buffy ging endgültig ins Bad.

Spike sah seine Chance gekommen, sprang auf den Fenstersims, kletterte ins Haus und legte den Brief – mit so wenig Geräuschen wie möglich – auf Buffy's Bett. Nach getaner Arbeit, schwang sich Spike schnell wieder aus dem offenen Fenster. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn Buffy kam keine Sekunde später ins Zimmer, um ihre Badeperlen zu holen. Als sie den Brief sah, erstarrte sie kurz, ging dann aber geradewegs darauf zu und öffnete ihn.

_Liebe Buffy!_

_Du weißt wahrscheinlich nicht wie viel du mir wirklich bedeutest, sonst hättest du mir diesen Satz nie an den Kopf geworfen. Deine Freundschaft ist mir wichtiger als mein Leben._

_Das ist mein Ernst. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, nicht mehr dein Freund zu sein._

_Du weißt sicher, dass ich erst diese Woche wieder von meinem Urlaub zurückgekommen bin, wahrscheinlich weißt du aber nicht, dass ich diesen „Urlaub", wie ich es nenne, nicht gerade genießen konnte, weil ich mit meinen Gedanken immer bei dir war. Egal was ich gemacht habe, in meinen Gedanken war ich immer bei dir. Ich hoffe, dass du jetzt nicht glaubst, dass das ein Vorwurf sein sollte. Nein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Obwohl ich glaube, dass du heute eine Spur überreagiert hast, finde ich trotzdem, dass du das Richtige getan hast. Ich kann nicht erklären warum, es ist einfach so._

_Ich weiß, dass dieser Brief meinen Fehler von heute nicht ungeschehen machen kann, ihn nicht vergessen macht, aber ich hoffe er zeigt dir, wie sehr mir unsere Freundschaft am Herzen liegt, und wie sehr ich mir wünsche, dass wir wieder zusammen finden._

_In ewiger Verbundenheit, dein Spike_

Als Buffy fertig gelesen hatte, wurde ihr einiges klar und sie machte sich auf den Weg, um diese Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen.

-

Spike war gerade dabei auf Buffy zu warten, er glaubte fest daran, dass sie sich sofort auf den Weg machen würde, nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte, da kam sie plötzlich reingestürzt und fragte, wie er es geschafft hätte, diesen Brief auf ihr Kopfkissen zu legen?

Zuerst war er ganz überrascht, sie so schnell schon hier zu sehen, aber dann fand er seine Sprache wieder und meinte: „Ich hab' ungefähr 'ne halbe Stunde gewartet, bis du endlich aus dem Zimmer gegangen bist und dann hab ich meine Chance ergriffen und bin durch das offene Fenster ins Zimmer gestiegen und hab den Brief auf dein Kopfkissen gelegt."

„Du bist dumm. Wartest da 'ne halbe Stunde. Das hättest du aber nicht machen müssen."

Er hatte ‚Doch, genau das war es, was ich machen musste.' antworten wollen, aber da war es schon zu spät, Buffy hatte seine Lippen schon mit den ihren bedeckt, sodass er keinen Ton mehr raus bekam.

„Aber, ...", Spike hatte sich gelöst, „was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Das soll bedeuten, dass ich dich liebe.", antwortete Buffy freudestrahlend.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte Spike wie ferngesteuert.


End file.
